


Tiempo en Tatooine

by albichu10



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albichu10/pseuds/albichu10
Summary: Obi-wan recuerda mientras cuida de Luke





	Tiempo en Tatooine

TIEMPO EN TATOOINE  
Ya empezó otro nuevo día,  
y yo atascado aquí seguía.  
De los últimos Jedi soy  
Que al imperio sobrevivió

Oculto en el desierto,  
guardian del heredero.  
Es el hijo del elegido  
que al lado oscuro ha ido.

Nada pude hacer por mi amigo  
Así que a su hijo proteger he prometido.  
Bajo los soles gemelos  
El elegido fue concebido  
Y su hijo bajo ellos ha crecido

Ya no queda mucho tiempo.  
El final de los Jedis está resuelto.  
Me despido mis amigos  
En la fuerza yo os guio.


End file.
